1. Field of the Invention
In my supervisory capacity on a farm, including orchards, located near Reedley, Fresno County, Calif., I am responsible for the operation and maintenance of such agricultural premises, and frequent the same for the purpose of inspection and management of cultivation, irrigation, and harvesting. Against this background of activities, the present variety of peach tree was discovered by me.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present variety of peach tree is embraced by Class 43, Plants, of the United States Patent Office MANUAl OF CLASSIFICATION.
3. Prior Varieties
Among existing varieties of peach trees which are known to me and mentioned herein, are the Merrill Gemfree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,409), and King's Lady (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,644).